xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Chameleon
"Chameleon" is the sixth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Dan Riba and written by Ray DeLaurentis. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on December 6, 2003. Plot The episode begins with the Xiaolin monks honing their instincts by attacking each other with Shen Gong Wu. Omi defeats the other three by predicting which Shen Gong Wu they would choose. He then proclaims that the team should have no problem dispatching evil as Jack Spicer is left with only the Jetbootsu and the Changing Chopsticks, which should not allow him to cause significant troubles. Meanwhile, Jack is using the Changing Chopsticks to utilize nanotechnology in creating the Chameleon-Bot. After demonstrating to Wuya that the Chameleon-Bot could imitate the form of Kimiko Tohomiko, they formulate a plan to steal all the Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Temple. Later, Kimiko receives a message on her PDA from a secret admirer to meet in the vault of Shen Gong Wu. After she arrives, Jack shows up with his Chameleon-Bot after Kimiko tries to fight it, but it tires her out and Jack kidnaps Kimiko, later he has the Chameleon-Bot replace her. After meeting the others, Clay Bailey and Raimundo Pedrosa are completely fooled by the disguise, but Omi has doubts. Jack returns to his lair and imprisons Kimiko within a shock cage. Afterwards, Kimiko watches helplessly from her cage, as the Chameleon-Bot scouts out the Xiaolin Temple, shortly after Kimiko confronts Jack, Wuya senses that the Helmet of Jong has activated. Jack and Wuya leave to recover the artifact, which gives its wearer the ability to see behind his or her own head. This gives Kimiko time transmit a virus via her PDA into Jack’s security system. After arriving at the Helmet of Jong, Jack manages to challenge the Chameleon-Bot, as Kimiko, to a Xiaolin Showdown. He wagers the Changing Chopsticks against the monks’ Third-Arm Sash in a pillar-jumping race to the Helmet of Jong. The Chameleon-Bot loses to Jack on purpose, so the Xiaolin monks return to the temple in defeat. Later Raimundo is still trying to trick Omi's tiger instincts, but Omi suspiciously decides to stalk Kimiko since she looked as if she didn't even try to win the showdown and arrives at the vault of Shen Gong Wu. He convinces Clay and Raimundo that the Chameleon-Bot is an impostor Kimiko attempting to steal the Shen Gong Wu. While they battle, Jack sneaks in using the Changing Chopsticks and steals all the Shen Gong Wu he can. The real Kimiko arrives to help fight the Chameleon-Bot, but they reach a stalemate. The others can no longer tell which Kimiko is which, so Omi guesses and destroys the Chameleon-Bot, but nearly kills Kimiko instead since even he could not figure out which Kimiko was there's. However, Jack manages to escape in the confusion, taking all but the Mantis Flip Coin with him. The episode closes with Wuya foretelling the coming of Mala Mala Jong. Cast Shen Gong Wu Helmet of Jong On a statue's head in a temple. Total Xiaolin # Mantis Flip Coin Heylin # Two-Ton Tunic # Eye of Dashi # Third-Arm Sash # Fist of Tebigong # Jetbootsu # Monkey Staff # Tangle Web Comb # Changing Chopsticks # Sword of the Storm # Shroud of Shadows # Helmet of Jong Lost # Golden Tiger Claws (at the Earth's core) Xiaolin Showdown